Three's a crowd
by icecoldapplefangs13
Summary: Kaname has an idea he's been planning for a while, but what's on his mind? And from this experience, is Zero able to pluck up the courage for his desires? Takes place around end of book 5. M for KanamexZeroxYuki ;


"Are you sure you still wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why, are you backing out?"

"No, no!"

"Good."

"I can't believe were actually gonna do this."

"To be honest, neither can I."

"So your sure she'll be asleep?"

"Positive."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"You look nervous."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of you but yeah, I'm scared as hell."

"So am I."

"Really?"

"Of course I am."

"Well…I guess that makes me feel a little bit better."

"I've been waiting so long for this…"

"You've been planning this?"

"Of course. I've been waiting for this for years."

"…Then why did you bring me in on it?"

"Huh?"

"You could have just had her to yourself, it would be much more enjoyable for you."

"Yes, I suppose I could have."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I know how much you've been through, I know you want her just as much as I do. After all it would be upsetting for you to miss her first time."

"…"

"Just remember, no biting."

"No biting, right."

"Here, drink this before hand."

"Thanks."

"…"

"You know, I still feel a little awkward about the whole thing. Are you sure it won't just be a huge mess?"

"Believe me, in the heat of the moment, you won't feel awkward."

"That dosen't make me feel any better…"

"Shame."

"Are you going to be the one to wake her up?""Yes, I will."

"I still don't think she'll go through with this."

"I think she will. But remember, were not forcing her, if it's too much, it's too much."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking…"

"I'm guessing this is your first time."

"So what!"

"It's mine too you know."

"Really? That's hard to believe."

"…I figured you might say that."

"But…why?"

"I've simply been waiting for her to come to me. But it seems this is the last resort, after all, she's way too shy."

"Yeah…"

"You're the same?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hmmm."

"So, how are we actually gonna do this?"

"Well, one takes front and one takes back."

"I see, and you would know these things how?"

"…never mind about that."

"Sure."

"I'm taking the front first."

"What? Why?"

"Because it was my idea. I want to be able to see her face."

"But so did I!"

"Don't worry, we'll take it in turns."

"In…turns?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm."

"I've already cleared out the night class."

"Wow, guess that was difficult."

"Not really, no. They listen to everything I say, especially Hanabusa. He'd jump in the fire if I told him to."

"That's pretty funny."

"Yes, I might try it some day."

"Right, well, shall we get going?"

"Yes, just give me a chance to wake her up and take her to the night dorm. You can wait there."

"Okay."

"My room's the second on the left, with the white door. Just hide in the en-suite"

"Right."

"See you soon."

"…Bye."

The night air was cold against my skin, an almost refreshing feeling from the embarrassing conversation. I walked briskly, despite the fact I had no reason to hurry. I wasn't entirely convinced that this was all going to go to plan at all but I didn't seem to have much of a choice. After all, I was too scared to chicken out and I really didn't want to miss this opportunity with her. I dug my hands into my trouser pockets and pulled out my case of blood tablets. I absolutely hated the vile things but I really didn't want to embarrass myself and ruin this so I tried to take as many as possible. I had already had three glasses of the stuff today. I swiftly pushed open the large doors of the night dorm, the one place I'd sworn I'd never set foot in. The place was usually filled, especially at night, but now it was completely empty. The only sound was a large grandfather clock that ticked loudly. It was positioned up against the small, fancy couches and quality, expensive coffee tables or whatever. I found the whole place to have bad taste in furniture. I headed up the large staircases and found the second door on the left, a bone white door unlike the other cream coloured ones. I took a deep breath, steadying myself before I entered the room. Was I really prepared to do this? With the girl I loved and the man I hated. I sighed raggedly, my fingers knotting through my silver hair. I could feel my legs shaking, I was so nervous. But this was my only chance, I guess. My first chance. After this, I don't think I could hold back anymore, not to her. I placed my hand on the handle, took another deep breath and headed into the bedroom. The first thing I noticed was that it was a large bedroom, a lot bigger than mine. It was also very crowded with different things, pictures, books, clothes draped over the back of expensive chairs. My room was completely bare, I had a bed, a sink, a mirror. Not a lot. Well, that's what people see at first glance. They didn't know that under my bed I too had pictures and memories, locked away in little boxes. My old coat, that I had first arrived here in, no doubt still a little stained with my own blood. Things from my childhood. The thing that really stood out in this room though was the large king size bed that was at the centre of the room, laid with crimson silk sheets. The bed itself was about four times the size of mine, looking like it could fit about ten people in it. I shook my head and headed swiftly into the bathroom. I dug a hand into my pocket as I stood over the sink, my arms shaking as they held me up. I pulled the tiny case out of my pocket. A few tablets fell into my hand and I could feel myself gagging at the sight of them. I closed my eyes tightly, quickly throwing the tablets into the back of my mouth before I could change my mind. I began to run the tap, the taste of the tablets in my mouth beginning to unsettle me, as I cupped my hands underneath the fresh water and swallowed it greedily. I swallowed forcefully, feeling the tablets land sharply in the pit of my stomach. I splashed my face with water, feeling the coldness of it wash over me, trying to wash away my worries. I felt my stomach twist and I began to cough loudly into the sink, the usual outcome of taking blood tablets. I managed to keep them down, none the less and was thankful for it. I'd have to keep taking them all night, I didn't want this to end badly. I heard a door swing open behind me, making me jump and my hand twitch for the bloody rose. But it was the bedroom door that was opened, not the one behind me. It was time. Taking yet another deep breath, I braced myself before carefully opening the door to a new.


End file.
